Little Heartless
by KHQueeninLolita
Summary: A story about a young girl who becomes a heartless. Based on a comic I was trying to draw. My first fanfic ever, so please no flames. Rated T because there is some fighting, blood, and attempted suicide, but other than that it's all appropiate.
1. Sora and Kairi

"He's so handsome!"

Bridget squealed and clung to her photograph. The picture was of a 14-year-old boy, wearing red baggy pants with a navy blue jacket. In his hand was a giant key, the keyblade. It was a picture of Sora, the keyblade master.

Bridget skipped along the dirt path, humming happily. All she could think about was Sora. It seemed to her he was perfect. Cute, nice, funny, strong, and only three years older than her. She signed and glanced back down at the photograph.

"I love him soo much!" she said.

Of course, she was only twelve, and it was only a crush...But it felt like love. She was sure it was much more than her silly friends with their so-called "boyfriends" had. A sudden noise behind her and brought her out of her thoughts. Bridget turned around to face a boy, walking down the dirt path she was on. To her surprise, it was...

"Sora!"

Bridget ducked behind a tree in embarrassment. Her face red, she peeked back around to gaze at him. She noticed Sora was holding something. In his clenched fist was a daisy.

"A flower?" Bridget quietly whispered to herself, "For who?"

Sora jumped up and waved.

"Kairi!" he called out, grinning.

His call was answered by a happy female voice.

"Sora!"

A girl came running up the path, waving back at him.

"Kairi?" Bridget said in disgust.

She didn't know who this girl was, but just looking at her she didn't like her. She was too perfect. Why was Sora hanging out with this girl?

Bridget witnessed Sora give the flower to the Kairi girl. They held hands and walked up the dirt path, both grinning and blushing. It was clear that the two liked each other.

"What!" exclaimed angrily, "A flower? Holding hands? What's next, kissing?"

Before the couple faded out of sight, she saw Sora kiss Kairi on the cheek. Bridget's heart sunk, and she crouched down behind the tree. She was shocked. Sora didn't already have a girlfriend, did her? She leaned against the tree and put her head on her knees. Had that perfect girl stolen her perfect crush?

She wrapped her arms around her legs, officially curled up. She almost cried, but she didn't let anything out. No tears would fall from her eyes until she knew the truth. She had to talk to Sora.


	2. One of Them

She went out to the bridge that night, the one that ran over the river through the middle of town. She leaned over and looked over the cobblestone edge. The water was dark and cloudy. The street lamps were the only light; the stars and moon were hidden behind rain clouds.

Bridget sighed and pulled out the photograph out of her pocket. It was Sora, the picture looking the same as it last did. It struck Bridget was somewhat funny how a photograph can freeze time in one place, kind of like a single memory. It stayed the same, no matter what happens in real life, and how much everything changes. She slipped the photograph back in her pocket, to stop her from thinking too much.

Sora appeared out of the darkness of the woods surrounding the path in the woods, and quietly stepped over to stand next to Bridget. Neither of them moved. Bridget for some odd reason didn't get nervous or excited at all, just...Nothing. She felt empty. At last one of them spoke.

"You were there..." said Sora quietly, "You were there when I met up with Kairi."

Bridget was quiet still. She wasn't to sure what to say, but at last something came out.

"I was," she stated, with more confidence than she thought she had.

"You hid behind a tree...What were you doing there, anyway?" Sora questioned.

"I was taking a walk," said Bridget, "Then you came up and startled me, so I hid behind the tree."

The two were silent again. Bridget noticed their blurred reflections in the water. She wondered what would happen next...

"Why?" she said, breaking the silence, "Why were you with that girl? Who was she?"

She was surprised at her own bravery. She barely knew what she was saying. Sora sighed and turned to her. He looked her straight in the eye, which gave Bridget a feeling that what he was going to say was important. Gazing into his deep blue eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"I...uh..." Sora struggled with starting, "That girl...Her name is Kairi. She's a friend, well, uh...We're a little more than friends-"

"So she's you're girlfriend?" Bridget said. She was angry, angry at Sora for already loving someone. And she was furious at Kairi, the girl she had seen earlier.

"Yeah, you could say that-" Sora began, but Bridget cut him off again.

"You already love her..."

"I-"

"You already love her, don't you!"

"Uh..."

"Don't you!"

Bridget was slowly stepping away from him. She loved him! She really did! And now she was going to lose him to some overly perfect girl?

"I loved you," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears, "You were all I ever wanted..."  
With that said, Bridget ran off into the forest.

"Bridget!" Sora called after her.

But Bridget couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything. Just the raging thoughts in her brain. She had no idea where she was going, she just ran. Her feet glided over the weed-ridden grass as she fled off through the trees.

At last she came to a clearing and sat down on a nearby rock. She cradled her head in her hands cried. She had lost all her hope. And her anger at Sora was growing. She took out the photograph of him. She glared at it, now beginning to hate the boy with the baggy pants and spiked hair.

Swirls of darkness crawled out from behind the trees. They formed into small creatures, with bright yellow eyes. Bridget wiped her tear-stained face and her eyes grew wide with terror. She was frozen with fear. The dark creatures drew in closer, whispering in hushed voices.

"_Little heartless...You are one of us_.."

"Wha-!" Bridget squeaked in fear. The heartless only drew in closer.

"_One of us...Little one_..."

A gun was placed in her lap. On the handle was painted a black and red heart. A heartless symbol. The heartless were at her feet now, gently clinging to her ankles. It felt as if it were almost a sign of affection. A few heartless peered over her shoulder at the gun in her lap.

"_Take the gun_..." they whispered, "_Get revenge_..."

Bridget just blinked.

"_Go_..." they whispered, getting quieter, "_Get revenge...Kill Sora_..."

The heartless disappeared, leaving Bridget in the forest.

"Wait!" she called out, "What am I supposed to-"

A small voice cut her off. She looked down to find a curiously small heartless clinging to her arm.

"_I'll help_..." it said in a small, feminine voice.

"Who, uh...What's your name?" Bridget asked.

The little heartless didn't hear her question.

"_I'll help...Help me too. Be my friend_."


	3. Roxas

A year passed since Bridget's first meeting with the heartless. She became good friends with the tiny heartless whose name was Rose. Rose taught her how to use the gun she was given, and was Bridget's best friend. On Bridget's 13th birthday, the heartless took her to Twilight Town to live and pursue her destiny.

_It's been a whole year_, thought Bridget, standing on the edge of the clock tower. _One whole year since everything happened..._

She had grown more mature in the last year, and looked more mature too. Her brunette hair had grown longer and flowed over her left eye, and had become curlier than before. Instead of a skirt, she wore black baggy pants dripping with chains. Her old, lacy blouse was replaced with a blood red tank top, decorated with leather straps and studs. Bridget held Rose in her arms, as if she were a small child. A sudden sound was heard of a person coming up the tower.

"_Let's hide_", whispered Rose.

The sun had started to sink, casting shadows down on the clock. Bridget and Rose sunk into those shadows, and waited for the stranger to appear.

Coming up the tower was Roxas. Rose and Bridget stayed silent as he perched himself on the side of the clock tower. Bridget yearned to go talk to him. She secretly had a crush on him...

"_You like him, don't you_?"

Rose's voice rang out crystal clear in her mind. Bridget replied back in the same mental way.

"_How did you know_?"

Rose didn't answer. Bridget returned her focus back on Roxas. The sun was almost gone in the horizon, darkening his face. His blue eyes had a distant look in them, his blonde hair tousled by the wind...

"_Go talk to him_."

Rose broke into Bridget's thoughts again.

"_What_?" she asked in Rose's mind.

"_Go_."

"But-"

Rose had already crawled out of her arms and pushed her out in the open. Bridget stumbled out of the shadows, catching the attention of Roxas. He snapped his head around.

"Bridget?" he asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah...Hi," she said, smiling awkwardly, "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, it's okay..." he said, starting to zone out again.

"Everything okay? You look a little weirded out."

"Yeah, I've just been having these weird dreams lately..."

Bridget sat down next to Roxas and smiled.

"Dreams? About what?" she asked.

Roxas stared out into the sunset, thinking.

"Can you feel Sora?" he said slowly.

A thousand memories rushed into Bridget's head. She had almost forgot about the spiky-haired boy she used to love. She felt the gun sitting in her pocket, and remembered her mission. Before she could recollect any more memories, Roxas stood up.

"It's getting dark. I better go home," he said.

He started to leave, but he turned back around and smiled.

"We'll talk again later?" he asked.

Bridget flushed with excitement.

"Sure!" she grinned.

Roxas left and started his way down the tower. The sky was dark now, with the first few stars out. Bridget dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a photograph. The image of 14-year-old Sora brought tears to her eyes.

"I can feel him, Roxas," she murmured softly.

Rose came out from the shadows and sat down next to her.

"_That boy...Roxas...He's part of Organization XIII_..."

Bridget looked up from the photograph.

"Are they friends with the heartless?" she asked.

Rose stayed silent for a moment.

"_Yes_..." she finally said.

She suddenly got up and started to leave, which surprised Bridget.

"Going home already?" she asked.

"_Meet me there_..."

Rose left, leaving Bridget on the edge of the dark clock tower. She looked back down at the photograph.

_I wonder where he is now_, she thought, _and if he even remembers me?_

It wasn't long 'til Bridget left to go home and see Rose. Why did she leave so early?


	4. Siefer and his Posse

"Hey loser!"

"Seifer..."

"I saw you and Roxas watching the sunset together last night on the clock tower."

"What!"

Seifer and his posse snickered, and Bridget turned red in embarrassment.

"Seifer saw you two up there, and we had to know what you were doing, y'know," said Rai.

"Yeah, you two must reeeaaally like each other," said Seifer, grinning.

"Look, that wasn't what we were-"

"Liar," said Fuu.

"What else could you have been doing?" asked Seifer.

"Um...We were...Uh..." stuttered Bridget.

The three laughed again.

"Next thing you know we'll be seeing Roxas running around with a baby carriage..."

Bridget pulled the gun out of her pocket and pointed it at him.

"Say anything else and I'll shoot."

Rai and Fuu stared wide-eyed at Bridget, while Seifer just laughed.

"Ha! Don't worry, even if her gun is loaded, I doubt she'd ever have the guts to shoot it," he said.

He laughed again, and Rai and Fuu relaxed a little. Bridget growled and tightened her grip on her gun.

"Guess again..." she said.

"_Bridget! Don't kill him_!"

Rose's voice rang out in Bridget's head.

"_Not yet_..."

Bridget looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, there was Rose, hiding in the shadows. She shoved the gun back in her pocket and turned back to Seifer and his gang.

"I'll deal with you later," she said and ran back to join her heartless friend.

"And I'll be keeping an eye on you," Seifer called back.

"Yeah, Seifer won't let some psycho with a gun run around town, y'know!" added Rai.

Bridget skidded to a halt and hid with Rose in the shadows.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Bridget hissed, "It wouldn't have done any harm."

"_We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, remember_?" Rose whispered, "_What would Twilight Town do if they found out you killed the head of the Disciplinary Committee_?"

Bridget sighed in defeat.

"True," she said.

Rose melted away and slowly formed into a shadow. The shadow Rose darted along and started around the corner.

"_Let's go see Roxas_," Rose said.

"Roxas?" Bridget asked. She had begun her own shadow transformation, dark magic, the color of the night, curving around her legs.

The cold shadows engulfing her sent a shiver up her spine, but she was used to it. The freezing darkness had already made her numb. Faintly, she heard Rose.

"_Yes, Roxas. You like him, don't you_?"

Then Bridget's sight faded, her sense of hearing failed, and she felt herself falling. Falling down into darkness...


	5. In The Shadows

At last she felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. She looked up and saw Twilight Town in a shadowy haze. A presence came up next to her...Rose.

The two shadows slid off through the town, looking for Roxas. At last they found him, talking to some of his friends.

"Morning!" said one cheerily.

She was a girl, a pretty girl, with brown hair and bright green eyes. Bridget wondered if Roxas had a crush on her. Bridget observed his other friend. He was a boy with black hair, wearing a red jersey and baggy jeans.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping," the boy said.

"Care to join us?" asked the girl, Olette, placing one of her hands on her hip.

Before Roxas could answer, time froze. Everyone and everything was frozen in an eerie silence...Except for Roxas and Bridget.

Bridget pulled herself up, the shadows disappearing. She transformed back into her human self, and was just about to go talk to Roxas when-

"Hello, Roxas."

A pretty blonde girl now stood in front of Roxas, smiling.

"I'm glad I can see you before it's too late."

Uh...Hi," Roxas said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Umm...Who are you?

_Wow_, Bridget thought, _she's really pretty._

And she was. The girl's blonde hair gently curled over her shoulders, her watery blue eyes looked mysterious, her pale skin was flawless, and her dainty white dress and icy blue sandals made her look almost angelic. Bridget was a little jealous. Roxas blushed and that only made her more jealous.

"I'll talk to you later," said the girl, and walked around the corner.

"Hey, uh, wait!" Roxas called after her.

Before he had a chance to run after the strange girl, time unfroze, and he found his friends staring at him.

"Well, do you want to come or not?" Olette asked.

"Hey, did you guys just see that-" he began to ask.

"He's stalling," the black-haired boy said.

"Alright then," said Olette, "Come on Pence, let's go."

Olette and the boy, Pence, walked off. Roxas stood confused, blinking. The shadow next to Bridget formed into Rose.

"_Odd_..." Rose said, "_I didn't expect Namine to come here_."

Namine? Obviously Rose knew something Bridget didn't. She grabbed the little heartless by the arm.

"To the clock tower, now."


	6. Roxas and Company

"So, that girl, who was she?"

Bridget and Rose were sitting on the edge of the clock tower now, and Bridget was prodding Rose for information.

"_Well_..." Rose said finally, "_Her name is Namine. She works for Organization XIII_."

"Organization XIII..." said Bridget thoughtfully. She nibbled at her sea-salt ice cream. "Didn't you tell me about that once?"

"_Yes, Roxas was and will be part of it_."

"So..." said Bridget, "These organization people...Who are they?"

"_They're nobodies_."

"Nobodies?"

"_When a person with a strong will becomes a heartless_," Rose explained, "_An empty shell is left behind. That shell is called a nobody_."

"I see," said Bridget.

She thought for a moment, and then came up with another question to hit Rose with.

"So, if Organization XIII is made up of nobodies, then they all must have come from other people, right?"

"_Yes_."

"Then who did Roxas come from?"

Rose stayed silent.

"Well...?"

"_Don't know_."

Bridget could tell Rose was lying. Why didn't she want to tell her the truth...?

The next morning Bridget decided to explore Twilight Town. After a while of turning corners, forks in the road, and dead ends, she stumbled upon Roxas.

"Roxas!" she called out to him. He turned around, confused.

"Bridget?"

Roxas walked away from the shop he was just at. In his hand was a bunch of health potions.

"Hi!" he smiled and held up the potions, "I was just getting ready for the Struggle Tournament tomorrow."

"I can see that. So, you're entering the Struggle?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, my friend Hayner and I are going to compete. That reminds me, why don't you come and meet the gang? They haven't met you yet."

Bridget flushed with excitement.

"Sure!" she said cheerily, and Roxas led her down through a nearby alleyway.  
He stopped at a half-destroyed gate, and held it open for Bridget.

"Welcome to the usual spot," he said as she passed through.

Sitting in the "usual spot", as Roxas called it, were Pence and Olette, the two she had seen yesterday, and a tough looking boy with dirty blonde spiked hair.

"Roxas, who is this?" the boy with the spiked hair asked, sounding annoyed.

"Meet Bridget, she's the new girl in town," Roxas said, glancing over at Bridget.

"Hi," she said.

Olette, who was sitting on the couch next to Pence, grinned.

"Welcome," she said cheerily.

"Hiya," said Pence.

The dirty blonde boy just looked angry.

"This is Hayner," said Olette, motioning to her angry friend, "He's usually grumpy."

"Hmph," Hayner muttered, "So you're the new girl?"

"Yep," Bridget said.

The gang let her hang out for the rest of the day. She felt accepted, for the first time in a year. The sky began to grow dark, and soon Bridget was on her way back home. The shadows nearby slid out into the street and took the form of a creature. The shadows slowly became into a soldier heartless.

"Hello?" Bridget asked, walked up to it, "Who are you?"

"Ah, yes," it said in a soft, masculine voice, "I was looking for you."

"For me, huh?"

"Yes, you. Do you know a boy by the name of Sora?" the soldier heartless asked.

The memories hit Bridget like a boomerang.

"Yes, I do. But what about him?" she asked.

"Keep your eyes open," he said, "That's all I ask. I have a bad feeling he's around..."

"Okay..." Bridget said, "But why are you telling me, out of all people, this?"

The heartless laughed a little.

"You should know the answer to that, princess."

After that the soldier sunk into the shadows again, leaving Bridget in the dark alleyway of Twilight Town...


	7. Struggle!

Queen Minnie carefully opened the letter she was holding. It was from King Mickey, her husband, of course. She slid the parchment out of the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Minnie_, it read, _I really hope everyone is doing well back at the castle. The main reason I'm writing this letter is to tell you about a girl named Bridget. She became a heartless about a year ago, and her aim is to hunt down Sora. The strangest thing is, she doesn't work for Maleficent, Ansem, or anyone. The heartless just come to her. It's almost as if she's even stronger than Maleficent... But, if my idea is right, we may be able to stop her from hunting down Sora. And I think you're the one for the job..._

_  
_Minnie nervously read the rest of the letter, wondering how on earth she was the one who was going to stop this girl, who was supposedly stronger than Maleficent. She began to near the end of the letter when she read...

_I sent a photo of her. Remember what she looks like.  
Love,  
King Mickey_

She dug her hand back into the envelope and pulled out a photo. The photo showed the picture of a young girl, with her brunette hair in her face and a tiny heartless in her arms...

At the same time, Bridget was pushing her way through the noisy crowd in the sand lot in Twilight Town. At last she came to a good spot near the stage.

"Welcome to this summer's Struggle Tournament!" the announcer said, "Who will be the champion this year? Roxas, Hayner, Siefer, or Setzer?"

The crowd cheered.

"Setzeeeeer!" the girls squealed, as the silver-haired man smiled mysteriously.

"First up, Roxas versus Hayner!" said the announcer.

Bridget watched as Roxas and Hayner whacked each other with their nerf bats, and hastily grabbing orbs. She felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see a tiny heartless, sitting near her feet.

"_What are you doing here_?" Bridget mentally hissed. The heartless looked up.

"_Something's here_..." she said.

"_Like what? Could it really be that bad_?"

"_Yes, yes it could_..." Rose said, attempting to drag Bridget away by her pant leg.  
Bridget followed Rose, craning her neck to see Roxas take the last swing on Hayner, as his spiky-haired friend fell backward in defeat.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked as Rose let go of her pant leg and they walked into a dark alleyway.

"_Not too far from here_..." Rose said.

All of a sudden shadows swirled in front of them and began to form into a woman. She towered over them, her cape black and purple, with green swirls of magic coming from her staff. Rose squeaked in fear and melted into the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bridget asked.

"My name is of no importance," the woman said, "You are a fool, Bridget..."

"So maybe I am..." Bridget said, offended, "But why do you care?"

The woman shook her head, smiling.

"Poor, poor, child...Such a fool..."

She sunk back into the shadows, and Rose came out of hiding.

"What was up with that?" Bridget asked her, "You ran off like a scared puppy."

Rose looked embarrassed.

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself_..."

Bridget started her way out of the alleyway, Rose following behind silently. They came back out to the sand lot, and saw Roxas standing onstage holding the champion belt up.

"And this summer's Struggle champion is...Roxas!"

Roxas was handed the trophy. Bridget smiled at the sight of her crush winning.

_If only he liked me in return_, she thought...


	8. Twist of Irony

Rose and Bridget were sitting on the edge of the clock tower that night, talking about what had happened that day.

"So, who was that person again?" Bridget asked.

"_Maleficent_..." said Rose, "_My old leader_."

For once, Rose had told the truth about something.

"What!" Bridget exclaimed.

"_It's true_," Rose said, "_I left to go to you. Maleficent was just brainwashing to do her bidding anyway. The heartless like you better than her, so some have been running away and searching for you_..."

"How do you know these things!" Bridget asked, confused.

"_I talk to other heartless, you know_."

At that very moment a soldier heartless and a shadow heartless appeared on opposite sides of the two.

"_Hello Phil, Tuffi_," Rose said, greeting them.

"You know these two?" asked Bridget, jerking her thumb toward the soldier heartless sitting next her.

"_Watch where you're poking that thing, missy_," said Phil, the soldier heartless.

"_We're here to join you_!" the other heartless, Tuffi, said.

"I see...Well then, the more the merrier."

So that was it. Bridget had developed her own little heartless army, of Rose, Phil, and Tuffi...

The next morning Bridget, Rose, and Phil were following Tuffi, who was searching frantically around Twilight Town.

"_Someone weird is here, I know it_!" Tuffi said fearfully.

Bridget sighed.

"Would you just give it up, Tuffi. Nobody's here."

"_But_-"

The shadows rose up and formed into a woman. It was Maleficent. Phil and Tuffi hid in the shadows, but this time, Rose stayed.

"You again? What do you want this time?" Bridget asked.

"You poor child, you," said Maleficent, sneering, "Thrown into the world of darkness at such a young age...Pity."

"Yeah, well maybe I like being a heartless," Bridget said, annoyed, "What do you want with me?"

"I want my heartless back, of course," she said, raising her arms up.

Heartless appeared in puffs of smoke in front of her, and Maleficent sunk back into the shadows.

"Of course, she leaves her heartless to do the dirty work," Bridget muttered under her breath.

"_Kill them, they're brainwashed_!" Rose shouted, charging at the army of heartless.

Bridget pulled her gun out of her pocket and pointed it at them. The little army of shadow heartless proceeded forward, twitching violently. Rose, as small as she was, was doing her best to take some of them out. The twitching creatures began to come closer. Bridget tightened her grip on her gun, nervous to shoot at the creatures that could have once been her friends.

"Stay back!" she commanded, but for no use. The heartless disregarded her and moved on...

At last she pulled the trigger and shot at one of them. One suffered from a shot in the chest, and sunk away into the shadows, defeated, while a few others were grazed by the bullet and slightly wounded. The heartless still continued creeping up, and at the moment they were nearing her legs.

"Why?" Bridget said, half in fear, half in anger, "Why do you let Maleficent do this to you!"

The heartless stopped twitching for a moment, their antennae quivering at the thought.

"_Bridget, shoot them_!" shouted Rose, taking out a heartless two times bigger than her.

Bridget closed her eyes and pulled the trigger again. This time, she heard their screams. They squawked in terror and died momentarily. She opened her eyes again to see the shadow heartless sinking back into the darkness again, dead.

"What have I done?" Bridget asked herself, staring at the gun in her hand.

"_Good shootin'!" _said Phil, being followed by Tuffi, coming out of hiding.

"_I knew there was someone weird here, I knew it_!" Tuffi exclaimed, his antennae quivering in excitement.

Rose came up next to Bridget.

"Phil, Tuffi, you head back home," Rose said, "Bridget and I are going to the clock tower for a bit."

Phil and Tuffi nodded and shuffled back home. Rose grabbed Bridget by the pant leg and attempted to drag her off again.

"What do you want to do this time?" Bridget asked, annoyed.

"_It's about time I told you something_..."


	9. Memories

**Aaaah! It's been so long since I've updated! Sorry for such the long wait, everyone. Chapter 9 is finally up. **

* * *

Bridget followed Rose up the silent clock tower, and at last they reached the top. Bridget looked up at the sky. On the west was the watery yellow light of the sun going down, and on the other side was the silver moon high up in the dark blue sky. Rose sat down on the edge of the tower.

"_I've been lying for a while now_..." she said.

Bridget followed her actions and sat down next to her.

"I've noticed. But why?" she asked.

"_You see, you're different from everyone else. You have a heart_."

"I do?"

"_Yes, a dark heart_."

"I thought I was a heartless!"

" _Well, you are-sort of. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what you are, Bridget. You still have a heart, somewhere deep down, but you've given into darkness...And you can talk to heartless. No one has ever been able to do that before, not even Ansem the Wise, who thought he knew everything about heartless_."

"Ansem the Wise? You never told me about him before," Bridget said thoughtfully.

" _He studied heartless for years, and thought he had figured everything out about us. He was a fool though. He said we were just mindless forms of darkness, the lesser forms of heartless. He never figured out that we have lives, dreams, thoughts, and we could even talk to each other. You're the first human to ever be able to communicate with us...Not even Maleficent could. And if you haven't noticed, most shadow heartless twitch constantly. It's because they're brainwashed_."

Bridget sat for a moment, trying to take in what her little shadow heartless friend just said. She eyed Rose, who, unlike the brainwashed heartless, was sitting perfectly still, with her tiny legs dangling over the side of the clock tower.

"So...What am I then? Am I really not an enemy of the light?" she asked.

"_I wish I knew_..." Rose said finally.

The sky grew darker and the first stars were appearing. Rose was slowly beginning to blend into the shadows, her burning yellow eyes the only light on the clock tower.

"Rose..." Bridget said quietly, "What about Roxas?"

"_What about him_?"

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

Bridget nervously waited for her answer. Rose was slow on answering again. Behind her yellow eyes Bridget could see her mind racing, searching for the words to say.

"_I think_..." Rose said, also quiet, "_That maybe there is a chance_..."

Bridget gave a sigh of relief, glad to know that someone else didn't think that her second try at love was hopeless.

Rose stood up beside her.

"Time to go?" Bridget asked.

"_It's getting late_," she stated.

"Mind if I stay out here for a while?"

"_No, I guess. Just don't stay out to long_."

Rose crept down from the edge of the clock tower, and disappeared into the shadows. Bridget, now alone, dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a photo. She stared down at Sora, the young, spiky-haired boy, wondering if she was a fool back then.

_Perhaps I wasn't a fool_, she thought, _Maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen_...

"Aw, who am I kidding?" Bridget muttered, wiping a tear from her eye, "It was all because of that girl..."

Bridget stopped suddenly. The memory of Sora and that girl was still clear in her mind, but what was her name...?

"_Kairi_..." she choked out, her voice almost a whisper. She almost dropping her photo. Bridget stared at it again, shaking slightly from rage and dismay.

Another tear rolled down her cheek, and her grip tightened on Sora's image. She promised herself the night she met Rose in the forest, she wouldn't let herself cry, but her past was gaining on her.

"Was this how it was meant to be...?" Bridget choked out again.

The watery moonlight lit up the edge of the clock tower, where the trembling form of Bridget sat. If only, somewhere, somehow, Sora was watching her. If only he knew what had happened the last night he saw her, running into the forest to disappear for a year...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review! Oh, and I have editor(s) now. Their pen name is **HRTSeekers. So hopefully now I won't have any stupid typos... "Lover her..." Haha! Well, thanks again for reading! Review please


End file.
